


Build

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Body Horror, Boys Republic has a mini cameo, Cannibalism, Decapitation, Disembodiment, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Haunted Houses, In chapter 1, In chapter 2, Inktober 2019, Murder, Reanimation, Zelo gets crafty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day 5!Prompt: BuildGroup: B.A.PPairing: Yongguk & Zelo (Platonic)A: All Yongguk needed to do was collect his parts. (Strong tw!  Please read the tags)M: Junhong gets an idea to create the best Halloween yet and Yongguk has no choice but to agree.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting a little late! Today was a little hectic. Thanks for understanding!

Yongguk was bent over his work bench, scribbling furiously in his notebook. After years of hard work and headaches, he was finally close to completely his dream, his creation. He sat back, staring at the page with a satisfied smirk.

Drawn on the paper was a man, but it wasn’t any ordinary man. No, this was the ultimate man. He combined the prime features of the best ordinary men to create a man better than all others. All Yongguk needed to do now was to collect his parts.

In order to begin, Yongguk needed his central piece, the block he would build around. He needed a brain. He had spent years researching, following the most brilliant of scholars, until he finally stumbled upon the most intelligent man he had ever seen. 

Yoo Youngjae was a forensic psychologist presenting research on the connection between corporal punishment and psychopathy. Yongguk had first encountered him at a conference on the use of corporal punishment and had been absolutely dazzled by his presentation on the history of behavioral disorders in psychology. Immediately, Yongguk’s sights were set on him. He  _ needed _ Yoo Youngjae to be the centerpiece of his creation.

He found out, through some method or another, that Youngjae spent his evenings at a local gym, working out for an hour before jogging home. It was only too easy to intercept him on his way home and...convince him to come see Yongguk’s workshop.

Yongguk decided to keep Youngjae awake for the procedure, wanted his brain to be as active as possible in the moment of extraction. He strapped the man down at every possible point, rendering him immobile.

“You’ll never get away with this,” Youngjae threatened as Yongguk busied himself with sterilizing his tools and preparing the incision site. He had a bone saw on his workbench, polished and ready to go. 

“I won’t need to,” he replied calmly, “when the public sees my creation, they’ll understand that all of this was necessary.” With a mad glint in his eye, he picked up the saw and held its blade just above Youngjae’s forehead and flicked it on. An hour later, Youngjae’s brain was preserved and his body had been properly disposed of. It was time for the next step.

One of the most difficult things for Yongguk to locate for his creature was a voice. He searched high and low for a stunning voice that he’d be able to actually access with no issue. It came to him at random one day. He was walking the bustling streets of Hongdae when he heard it, the perfect voice. Away from the buskers sat a man at a cafe, singing along to the music blaring above him. Yongguk knew immediately that he needed to have him.

The man’s name, he learned, was Jung Daehyun. He was a music producer who sat in Hongdae, looking for raw talent. When Yongguk approached him, he was actually taking a break, just enjoying the music. Daehyun was all too happy to engage in conversation about his work, although he flushed deeply at Yongguk’s compliments about his voice.

Eventually, Daehyun claimed he needed to leave, as it was getting late and his girlfriend was waiting on him for dinner. Yongguk walked with him toward the subway station, but neither of them made it quite that far. That was the nice thing about the blaring noise of Hongdae; it masked any noises out of the ordinary.

It would be too tricky to try and remove just the larynx and voice chords, so Yongguk’s best bet was to take Daehyun’s entire neck for his creation. Unlike Youngjae, he sedated Daehyun, not wanting to do any damage to his voice if he yelled. The process was easier and less bloody and it wasn’t long before the man’s entire neck was floating in preservative, waiting to be constructed upon.

Over the following months, Yongguk continued to build his ultimate man, picking perfect pieces from the most perfect specimen. It took him ages to get past the pelvis, but when he finally did, his next prerogative was finding upper legs. He didn’t want his creature to be so over-toned that it was unbalanced and unhealthy, but he didn’t want him to be rail thin either. He took to hanging around the gym again, hoping to find someone who was perfect for his goals.

He found it in the form of one Moon Jongup, one of the dance instructors at the gym. Yongguk had joined a class on a whim, realizing that there was a whole group of specimens that he’d never seen. He entered the classroom on his first day and nearly dropped to his knees in thanks the moment he saw Jongup.

Yongguk himself wasn’t particularly coordinated, so it wasn’t difficult to convince Jongup to give him some one-on-one assistance. After a particularly grueling session one evening, they ended up leaving the building together. Yongguk offered Jongup a ride home, which the younger man gratefully accepted. Now, he was strapped to a chair in Yongguk’s workshop, pleading for him to choose differently.

“You don’t understand it yet, Jongup-ah, but you’re part of something much larger and greater than yourself,” Yongguk said, smoothing the younger man’s hair with one hand and holding an anaesthetic mask with the other. Jongup struggled, trying to get away, but it was fruitless. Yongguk soon had him sedated and was trading the mask for his trusty saw. Yongguk didn’t take the entire leg, knowing he would find better elsewhere and not wanting to compromise the integrity of his creation, but he did take the glorious thighs and disposed of the rest.

After weeks, months, years of planning, research, and collecting, Yongguk finally had everything he needed. The preservation jars were scattered around his workshop and he was finally going to put all of it together. He started from the bottom, with the beautiful feet he’d taken off a model in Gangnam, to the calves and shins that had belonged to a soccer player. After that, Jongup’s thighs followed by the most stunning pelvis he’d ever had the pleasure of viewing. The lower trunk came next, with a solid set of abs, followed by a tattooed chest. The upper arms had been taken from a gymnast, the forearms from a violinist, and the hands from a pianist. He attached the neck, with Daehyun’s lovely voice, before carefully placing the jaw of a chef, the lower face of an Itaewon drag queen, and last but not least, the brain of Yoo Youngjae, all topped off with a scalp styled by the greatest hairdresser in Korea. 

Yongguk had to move quickly before any preservatives wore off. He attached electrodes to the creature’s skull and all of its important points. If he had done his calculations correctly, it should take just one shock to bring his creation to life. 

The moment of truth awaited him and Yongguk was impatient. He pulled the switch, watching as electricity arced over the man’s body. With a loud, inhuman groan, the man sat up. His creation lived!

“Yes, yes!” Yongguk cried, laughing maniacally. He had done it, had mastered the art of reanimation. He had found the way to beat and cheat death and its name was Junhong.

In his excitement, he hadn’t noticed the creature slowly turn its head toward him, neck swiveling beyond the limits of humanity. It lurched out of the bed and stumbled toward him, pinning him against the wall.

“You,” it intoned, voice gurgled and gravelly, “you did this to us! You have tortured us too long, Bang Yongguk, and you will pay for your crimes!” Its grip fell tightly on his airway, tightening as Yongguk struggled.

“No, no!” he cried, “I saved you, I  _ saved  _ you!” 

“You killed us,” the creature intoned again in that haunting voice, nothing at all like the one he’d taken from Jung Daehyun, “you killed us and you’ll pay.” The creature lifted him effortlessly and slowly tore him limb from limb. The pieces disappeared down its gullet, into the stomach of the hardened gym rat. Yongguk had to watch in terror as it crunched his bones and tore into his sinew like it was nothing. 

He couldn’t understand. He’d borne this creature from love and care. How could it treat him so harshly, with such violence? 

“Monster, you’re a monster!” it roared, lifting Yongguk above its head and biting down.

Blood covered the workshop when the creature was done with its rampage. Bang Yongguk was no more, never to harm another living soul. Deep inside its mind, something in the creature broke. It began clawing at its own skin, gripping onto the stitches and seams holding it together and pulling, ripping, anything to separate its parts once more. As its seams tore, the creature began to crumble, various pieces falling to the ground and into the sea of blood. 

Such a creature was never meant to be. Death cannot be beaten, cannot be cheated. Junhong’s last thought, as Youngjae’s brain bounced out of its skull, was that he’d have given anything to have avoided his own existence.


	2. Michelle

Yongguk was sitting at his workbench sketching a new design when a loud bang behind him made him nearly jump out of his seat and whip around. Behind him stood Junhong, with a pile of two by fours at his feet. Yongguk looked up and down between the boy and the wood a couple of times.

“What’s all the noise for?” he asked, trying to catch his breath.

“I have an idea for our project this year!” Junhong said excitedly.

“That’s great, but you didn’t need to give me a heart attack in the meantime,” Yongguk said. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. “What is it?”

“A haunted house!” Juhong replied with the same excitement level. Yongguk didn’t even have time to worry about keeping up with the boy’s energy when his suggestion finally registered.

“A...a haunted house? Like a decoration?” Yongguk asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, like a real haunted house that people can come visit and walk through and see a bunch of spooky designs,” Junhong said. He bounced on his feet. All Yongguk could do was sigh.

“How exactly are we supposed to pull this off? That,” he gestured towards the pile of wood on the ground, “is nowhere near enough and we do not have enough hands to pull this off in what three weeks?” 

“Well this is only the first pile of wood. I have a whole truck full and we have a ton of scrap around here. And I was gonna call Daehyun hyung and Jongup hyung and Youngjae hyung and Himchan hyung to help. You know they would come and I bet they can all bring wood too,” Junhong replied. 

“You thought about this quite a bit,” Yongguk commented. Junhong nodded eagerily.

“Does that mean we can do it?” he asked hopefully.

“Answer me one last thing first,” the older man said. Junhong’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“Where did this come from? And why do you want to make a whole house?” Yongguk asked.

“Because we’ve never done something like this before. And this would be the perfect thing for Halloween. It’s not like we really have anything else to do and I think this would be really fun,” Junhong said quietly. Yongguk sighed again. He knew he was going to regret agreeing to this but he really didn’t have a good reason to say no.

“Alright, we can do it,” he agreed. Junhong let out a victorious yell and jumped in the air.

“But,” Yongguk continued, “you are responsible for getting a team together and getting all of the supplies here.” Junhong nodded immediately.

“Yeah, I’ll do all that,” he agreed. He turned on his heel and was about to get more wood from the truck when he stopped and looked back at Yongguk.

“Hyung, you really want to help me?” he asked quietly. Yongguk smiled softly and nodded.

“If you give me a list of the things you need inside, I can work on those,” he said. Junhong’s wide smile found his way back onto his face.

“I’ll draw it all out once I get all of the wood off of my truck,” the boy promised. Yongguk chuckled and shook his head as Junhong left the woodshop to continue unloading his truck. Twenty minutes later there was a large pile of wood in the corner of his woodshop, ready to be cut and laid out for a foundation. Junhong hopped up on Yongguk’s workbench and snatched a spare sketchbook. 

“Okay so upstairs I’m thinking of,” he began but got cut off.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no upstairs. We definitely don’t have time for that. Let’s make it one floor this year and we can add a second floor next year if this goes well,” Yongguk bargained.

“Fine, fine,” Junhong mumbled, erasing the lines he drew, “so in the bedroom, we’re gonna need a nightstand and a bed frame. We’ll scrap a bathroom and do a kitchen and a living room instead. We’re gonna need cabinets but not enough to fill the kitchen. It’s gotta look dilapidated and creepy but nothing too scary you know? I want people to enjoy it and not get the crap scared out of them.” Yongguk nodded along as Junhong talked and made his own notes. He paused when the boy stopped and lifted his eyes.

“You don’t want to scare people? Isn’t that the whole point of a haunted house?” he asked.

“I mean yeah, most of them, but there’s a ton of people that don’t like getting scared at Halloween and I want to do something for them,” Junhong said. Yongguk smiled and continued to make notes.

“Alright, you go call the guys and I’m gonna start figuring out the materials I need to get this stuff made,” he said.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Junhong said. He hopped off of the bench and pulled his phone out of his pocket. By the time he came back, Yongguk had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do and what he needed to go out and get.

“What’s the verdict?” he asked.

“Himchan hyung is busy but Jongup hyung and Daehyun hyung have friends that they’re going to ask to help us. I told them all to come down tomorrow,” Junhong reported. 

“Perfect. Now get out of here. I have errands to run,” Yongguk said. He shooed Junhong out of his workshop and closed it up for the day. The following morning found him returning bright and early with paint, some more wood, fabric, and some sketches he made the night before. He had just finished setting everything up when Junhong rolled in.

“Morning, hyung!” he greeted chipperly.

“You’re in an awfully good mood today,” Yongguk commented.

“I’m always in a good mood. But we’re actually gonna start building today. It’s exciting,” Juhong said like it was obvious. Yongguk chuckled quietly.

“Did you finish your blueprints?” he asked.

“Yup, they’re right here,” Junhong said, laying them over the table and rolling them open right over Yongguk’s sketches. Yongguk sighed and shook his head.

“I think your crew is here, why don’t you go debrief them all,” he said.

Junhong rushed back outside and went to hug all of his hyungs. It was just Daehyun and Youngjae for now but they also brought a friend of Daehyun’s to help.

“This is Wonjun. He’s not going to be able to help with a lot of the heavy construction but he’s a really talented artist,” Daehyun introduced.

“You can help Yongguk hyung with all of the interior decorations,” Junhong said easily. He grabbed Wonjun by the hand and dragged the older man behind him and introduced him to Yongguk. 

“Hyung, I have someone to help you,” Junhong announced, “Wonjun hyung is really good at art. Maybe he can make a couple of paintings for the living room?”

“Whatever you want me to do. I just need some canvases and some paint,” Wonjun said. 

“I’ll get you set up,” Yongguk said warmly. 

“Thank you,” Wonjun said gratefully. After everything had been set up, the two older men easily fell into a rhythm of working. Meanwhile Junhong had grabbed his blueprints and returned outside to greet Jongup and meet his two friends, Sungjun and Suwoong, who came to help them as well.

“Okay, so our plan of attack. We need a one floor house with a roof in six weeks,” Junhong began. He explained everything in detail and after everyone had a job, sent them off. They gathered all of the tools they would need and got to work. 

The progress was slow and steady, a few rainy days pushing them back a little, but they pushed on. A few bruised thumbs, only one board dropped on a foot, and countless laughs, the house was done. Yongguk and Wonjun had also finished the furniture and decorations and were ready to help move them in. The hardest part was trying to get the mattress into the bedroom. Partially because it didn’t fit through the door very well and partially because no one wanted to touch the mattress that Junhong had found on the side of the road for free. Despite that, they finally put the room together and left a candle burning on the crooked nightstand that Yongguk had created. The kitchen had proved to be the most difficult room, as they didn’t have any real appliances to use, but between Yongguk’s craftsmanship and Wonjun’s painting skills they were able to create a stove that couldn’t be put out, a fridge that devoured any food that was put in it, and a sink that threatened to overflow at any minute. The living room was simple with furniture you wouldn’t want to sit on, creepy paintings covering the walls, and some questionable substances oozing from the floor. The people didn’t actually have to know that it was special effects. The best part about the whole endeavor was that they were finished in plenty of time to open the house for people to see on Halloween. And that was exactly what they did. On the night of the 31st, countless people and their children came to see the haunted house that wouldn’t scare them. The crew of men stood scattered throughout the house and around it to guide people and answer questions. 

Yongguk stepped back from where he was at the front of the house and took in the sight before him. The house glowed with the light from the countless candles light within it and the people waiting to walk through were chatting and laughing amongst themselves while their kids played in the fallen leaves that littered the floor.

“I can’t believe this actually worked,” he commented. Never in a million years did he think they were going to be able to pull this off, but here they were. 

“It’s Halloween and what’s better than a haunted house that won’t scare you?” Junhong said. Yongguk nodded. He had never been a huge fan of Halloween himself and he was glad that people had the opportunity to enjoy this holiday without being terrified of it. 


End file.
